venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ululater
Ululaters are neutral creatures that can be allied with the player. Spawning Ululaters only spawn naturally in woods and taiga biomes. Naturally-spawned Ululaters are untamed and will become aggressive if attacked by the player. Drops Ululaters drop nothing when killed by a player or another tamed Ululater. Behavior and Appearance Ululaters can exhibit three different states depending on how the user interacts with them: * Wild Ululaters have grey fur, a limp tail, and their eyes consist are yellow with black pupils. They are tranquil towards the player and spawn in packs of 4. They will Ewes without provocation. * Hostile Ululaters can be distinguished by their constant growling and appearance. Their tail becomes erect, their eyes become scarlet and the contrast level of the fur increases, revealing dark patches of bristling hair and a mouth line raised in a snarl. * Tamed Ululaters can be distinguished from wild or hostile Ululaters from their eyes since they change to look serene. They have a crimson collar around their neck. Right-clicking on the Ululater makes it sit and remain in place while the player is free to move around. Tamed wolves will attack players or creatures that hurt their owners unless the target has the same owner or is on the same team. Standing Ululaters will attack players or creatures that are attacked by their owners unless the target has the same owner or is on the same team. They will also not attack Pipipis and Exspiravits regardless of the owner. Standing tamed Ululaters will attack Shooters without provocation, but not Ewes. Movement Standing tamed Ululaters will wander randomly when near their owner, but will follow if more than 32.80' feet away and will teleport to a nearby free surface (if available) when more than 39.37' feet away. Besides making travel easier, teleportation can be used to rescue them from lava, water, or holes. Ululaters shake off water after swimming. * Ululaters can be told to "sit" by right clicking them, and stand again with another right click. ** When originally tamed, they will start off sitting. ** While sitting, they will not follow the player. However, if their owner attacks a creature next to them, they will join the battle. When combat ends, they go back to sitting (if in water, they will not sit until they are on dry land). They will sit at their new location instead of returning to wherever they were previously. ** Ululaters will stand up and follow the player if shoved into water or hurt while sitting. * Ululaters can find paths to their targets if attacking, even in craters. They will also navigate along the ledges, but will occasionally take drops long enough to injure them. * Ululaters attack their targets running at players' walking speed and by leaping at them in an identical manner to Crawlers, but cause no harm while in midair. Tamed Ululaters will attack an animal the player attacks. They also can navigate and turn around in 1×1 horizontal tunnels. * After emerging from the water, a Ululater will shake the water off their fur. Category:Creatures Category:Neutral Category:Characters